


Обещай просыпаться со мной

by CoffeeBee



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBee/pseuds/CoffeeBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ведь не зря же говорят, что ценить нужно не тех, с кем нам хотелось бы оказаться в постели вечером, а тех, с кем хочется просыпаться утром. Каждый день открывать глаза и видеть перед собой одно и то же расслабленное, любимое лицо. Себастьян этого не хотел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обещай просыпаться со мной

Себастьян всегда был одинок. Сколько он себя помнил. Единственный ребёнок в семье, где состоятельные родители больше времени уделяли своему более важному и любимому детищу – бизнесу, он практически не видел ласки и тепла. Да, отец и мать безмерно любили его, вот только находили очень странный способ проявлять это чувство. Игрушки, одежда, деньги, техника - всё, чего малышу Себу только пожелается. Всё, кроме, пожалуй, самого ценного, самого лучшего подарка – времени, проведённого с ним. Любви, которая заключается не в обеспечении его прекрасной, беззаботной жизни, а в семейных пикниках, в рассказах на ночь, в тёплых объятьях. В тех отношениях родителей и детей, что так похожи на дружбу. На дружбу, которой у него тоже никогда не было. Не то, чтобы в школьные годы одноклассники ненавидели Себастьяна. Вовсе нет. Он был довольно популярен. Но настоящих товарищей для него не нашлось. Каждый искал собственной выгоды в отношениях с ним. Возможность бесплатно поплавать в огромном бассейне на заднем дворе Смайтов, или поиграть на дорогостоящих приставках. Или обеспечить идеальное место для вечеринок старшеклассников годами позже. 

Всем было плевать, что у него внутри. Никого не волновали его увлечения, мечты или потаённые мысли. Никто не интересовался, как идут его дела. «Эй, да ты же с серебряной ложкой во рту родился, неужели что-то может быть лучше?» - именно так отреагировал бы любой, признайся Смайт в том, что лучше действительно может быть. И было бы, если бы кто-то и впрямь любил его, если бы кто-нибудь на самом деле его знал, если бы кому-то было до него дело. Если бы изнурённый после жаркой ночи, выбирающийся из чьих-то объятий, он, вопреки всей своей холодности, захотел остаться, проснуться с этим человеком. Ведь не зря же говорят, что ценить нужно не тех, с кем нам хотелось бы оказаться в постели вечером, а тех, с кем хочется просыпаться утром. Каждый день открывать глаза и видеть перед собой одно и то же расслабленное, любимое лицо. Себастьян этого не хотел. Каждую ночь он оказывался в постели с кем-то, чьего имени он не мог запомнить, да впрочем, и не считал нужным, а просыпался один. Смайт не желал постоянных отношений, не хотел выпускать на свободу контролируемые им эмоции, потому что знал: в конечном итоге они никому не будут нужны и он снова окажется один, как и все годы до этого, отвергнутый, использованный, нежеланный. Он отказывался верить в то, что подобная сентиментальность ему на самом деле нужна. 

Курт Хаммел ворвался в жизнь Смайта словно ураган, тут же разнося в пух и прах все принципы Себастьяна, все стены из надменности и цинизма, которые тот так тщательно возводил вокруг себя годами. Ещё до того как они встретились, Себастьян знал, что этот человек был по-настоящему кем-то любим. 

И ведь угораздило же Смайта действительно заинтересоваться бойфрендом Курта, который в свою очередь был так отвратительно по-щенячьи предан Хаммелу! Когда Блейн Андерсон хлопая завороженными глазами, согласился на вторую встречу, знакомство с его более привлекательной второй половиной было последним, на что Себастьян мог рассчитывать. Но стоило Курту вдруг появиться, такому… необычному, интересному, с живым, гневным блеском в настороженно следящих глазах, и Смайт чуть не позабыл, как дышать. 

Он и теперь частенько об этом забывал, стоило Хаммелу оказаться в поле зрения. А ведь с их первой встречи в The Lima Bin прошёл не один год. Себастьян всё ещё не мог поверить, что он вот так глупо убил все свои принципы, оставил их ради того, чтобы дать шанс чему-то, что никогда не имело для него смыла. Что Курт, расставшийся с Блейном после окончания школы, и ставший однокурсником Себастьяна в NYADA в том же году, сумел простить Смайта и даже подружиться с ним. Что Хаммел принял, пусть и не сразу, его первое приглашение на свидание, а чуть позже и предложение жить вместе. Иногда, просыпаясь по ночам, Себастьян долго глядел в потолок, пытаясь убедить себя в реальности происходящего.

А Курт в свою очередь уверенно продолжал разбирать завалы обрушенных им ранее стен холодности Смайта, всё глубже забираясь под кожу упрямого циника, в самое сердце. Согревая, располагая к доверию, заставляя понять, что он, Себастьян, может быть кому-то дорог. В какой-то степени Хаммел был похож на большого, тёплого кота, постоянно требующего нескончаемой заботы и ласки. Его любили, казалось бы, все вокруг, что так разительно отличало его от Себастьяна. У Курта было множество друзей, и не просто тех, кого Хаммел хотел бы так называть. Настоящих друзей, тех, кто всегда готов придти на помощь, кто всегда рядом с Куртом, хотя бы в его сердце, независимо от времени проведённого врозь и расстояния. Курта любили его родители. Кэрол, пусть и не являлась настоящей матерью Хаммела-младшего, относилась к нему как к родному, а Берт отдал бы за сына свою жизнь не задумываясь. В этом Себастьян был уверен. 

И чем больше Смайт наблюдал за бойфрендом и его окружением, тем яснее понимал: любовь действительно существует, и, как ни странно, это чувство именно то, в чём Себастьян так нуждался, кажется, целую вечность. Но боялся признаться. Вот только Курту и не нужно было слышать от него никаких признаний. Хаммел словно знал Себастьяна лучше, чем он сам, словно был способен читать его мысли, чувствовать всё, что чувствует дорогой ему человек. Это, наверное, и было любовью. Смайту нравилось так думать. 

В любом случае, так получилось, что Курт для самого себя решил: он обязан показать Себастьяну ценность тёплых отношений. Первым подарком, который получил от него Смайт, было время. Простое общение по телефону или онлайн, интерес к тому, что происходит в его жизни и в его голове. Поначалу Себастьян пытался сбежать от этого, всеми силами отталкивая Хаммела от себя. Словно ёж, непривыкший к теплу человеческих рук, сворачивающийся в напряжённый, враждебный комок, он встречал любое проявление излишнего внимания, выставив опасные колючки. И Курту было больно. Когда Себастьян отказывался проводить с ним время, когда уходил, громко хлопая дверью. Когда в разгар очередной ссоры кричал, что он не способен чувствовать, и что Хаммел с самого начала знал, на что идёт. Когда Себастьян вдруг переставал названивать, проводя ночи в компании каких-то других парней, самому себе пытаясь доказать, что Курт для него ничего не значит, что ничего не изменилось, что не изменился он сам. Да, Курту определённо было больно. Но он и не собирался сдаваться. В отличие от Себастьяна, Хаммел знал, что цель, к которой он идёт, того стоит. И, так или иначе, Себ всегда возвращался… 

А после долгой внутренней борьбы, и сам не заметил, как смягчился, сдался. Научился отдавать и принимать чувства, которые грели его изнутри. Те чувства, которые до этого он предпочёл бы погасить, заливая дорогой выпивкой, забыть о них, погрузившись в бесконечное шатание по клубам.

Всё оттого, что Смайту в конечном итоге понравилось быть рядом с Хаммелом, делить с ним эти приятные теперь чувства. Нравилось доверие, дружба, понимание. Что-то, что принадлежало только им двоим. Прогулки по ночному городу, посиделки в местной кофейне. Глупые необоснованные перепалки, в которых оба парня могли выпустить всю отрицательную энергию. Совместная возня на кухне, походы по магазинам. Просмотр глупых романтических комедий, медленно перетекающий в ленивые объятия и поцелуи, заставляющие в итоге забыть не только сюжет, но и название фильма, который собирались оценить. 

Или вот такие ночи, как эта. Когда, обернув руки вокруг талии Себастьяна и зарывшись носом в изгиб его шеи, Курт умиротворённо спал. Горячее дыхание Хаммела щекотало нежную кожу, и, чуть поёжившись, Себастьян прижимал его к себе покрепче. А почувствовав движение рядом, Курт просыпался, вот прямо как сейчас. 

Курт приоткрывает усталые глаза, недовольно посмотрев на бойфренда, и бормочет:

\- Ты почему не спишь? 

\- Наслаждаюсь тем, что ты здесь, - шёпотом отвечает Себастьян и вновь прижимается крепче, будто ослабь он хватку хоть немного, и Курт растворится, исчезнет.

\- Какой же ты всё таки идиот, Себастьян, - полусонно отвечает Хаммел, снова уронив голову на его плечо, – Мы живём вместе. Где ж мне ещё быть?

Себастьян тепло усмехается. На несколько секунд комната вновь погружается в уютную тишину. Слышен теперь лишь шум города за окном и их размеренное дыхание. А ещё Себастьян может больше даже чувствовать, чем слышать, стук сердца Курта. И он знает, что это сердце теперь принадлежит ему, Курт сам подарил его. Незащищённое, уязвимое, открытое, но от этого ещё более ценное. Это пугает. Как пугает и то, что Себастьян сам совершил подобную глупость. Отдал сердце в чужие руки. Зато теперь он больше не будет одинок. Он знает, что, открыв глаза утром, снова увидит такое привычное уже, сонное, дорогое лицо человека, которого любит. «Да» - отмечает про себя Смайт, - «Именно это, наверное, и есть любовь». Он вспоминает, кажется, всю свою жизнь. Недостаток этого чувства. Многочисленных любовников, которые приходили и уходили, но никто не спешил остаться, проснуться рядом.

\- Курт, - едва слышно зовёт Себастьян. И когда Хаммел приподнимает голову, недовольно заглядывая в глаза своего неугомонного бойфренда, тот собирается сказать Курту что-то очень ценное. «Пожалуйста, обещай, что ты и впрямь никуда не уйдёшь, что ты не оставишь меня одного,» - эти слова так и просятся на язык, но всё что Себастьян произносит:

\- Обещай просыпаться со мной.


End file.
